Evangeline
"It's not easy to be Light when you've been Dark. It's almost too much to ask anyone." - Beautiful Darkness Stats *'Name: '''Evangeline (Eve) Dubois *'Clan: Lasombra *'Generation: '''8th (originally 10th) *'Embrace Date: '10/18/2008 *'Demeanor: Bon Vivant *'Apparent Age: '''Late Teens *'Camarilla Status: 3''' *'Clan Status: '''0 *'Mentor: Virginia *'Sire: 'Remy Jourdain *'Childer: '''None *'Merits: Sanctity, Clan Friendship (Nosferatu) *'''Derangements: '''Power Object Fixation (Dean's Jacket) Background Evangeline Dubois was born on the 4th of July in 1991 to Theodore and Marie Dubois in a small town in the Lafayette Parish in Louisiana. She was the youngest of 3 daughters, and as the baby of the family she was spoiled and pampered by her parents. The eldest sister, Josephine, moved away from home to go to college when Eve was five, and Bernadette followed two years later, so Eve spent most of her childhood alone. Evangeline was only 14 years old when she met Remy and the course of her life changed forever. She was walking home from school one day, when a couple of older football players decided to follow her, harassing and scaring the shit out of her. She didn't know what they were planning on doing, and she never had to find out thanks to Remy. He was several years older than her, and had already dropped out of school. He also didn't take shit from anybody, and left both of the jocks bleeding in the street before they knew he was there. Eve immediately fell head over heals for him when he offered to walk her home. It wasn't very long before Remy was the center of her world, much to her parent's dismay. Her parents tried to put a stop to it when they discovered the relationship, grounding her or forbidding her contact with him, but it was way too late. The only thing her parents managed to accomplish was to drive her closer to Remy. After a couple years spent glued at the hip, Remy left town for a job as a deck hand for a shipping company. Before he shipped out, he promised Eve that he would come back for her as soon as he had enough money for them both to leave town. Eve's parents were overjoyed when Remy was out of the picture even knowing that Eve considered it a temporary situation, and they did their best to intercept the rare phone call or letter. Eve spent the time apart from Remy despondent and dreaming about when he would come back for her. Eventually, she reconnected with friends she had ignored for years, and became popular again in school. She joined the cheerleader squad and was voted the homecoming queen. It was in October of 2008, during Eve's senior year at high school, when Remy came back to town. He left a note for Eve on her bedroom window saying he would meet her at the homecoming football game the next night, and they could leave town together. Eve didn't hesitate for a second over the thought of running away from home to be with Remy, so she packed her stuff in a backpack and hid it outside so that her parents wouldn't suspect anything until after she was gone. She wrote a note saying good bye and left it on her pillow. As she left for the game, she collected her pack and instead of watching the game, she went to wait for Remy under the school bleachers. Just before halftime, Remy showed up. Unexpectedly, he wasn't alone. Two scruffy people walked a short distance behind him. A skinny girl with long stringy blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in over a year, and a much older man in a rumpled suit with a bored look on his face. The two made Eve nervous, but Remy told her not to worry, that he would explain things later. Remy took her hand in his and they turned their backs on the bright lights of the football game, heading towards the nearby woods. A short walk later, they arrived at a small clearing in the woods with a small bonfire burning. Eve saw several more people there waiting and she started to get scared. A man was crouched next to the fire, but he stood up as Remy brought her closer. He looked up at Remy, grinned widely and gestured towards a small huddle of teenagers crying near the fire, “We brought some snacks.” As he spoke, Eve saw his teeth extend into long impossibly sharp fangs. Eve screamed and tried to run, but Remy had a hold of her arm and wouldn't let go. His grip was like an iron vice, and Eve had no hope of breaking his hold on her own. Remy growled, “Damn it Manny. I wanted to explain things first.” He looked down at Eve, saw her struggling against him with fear in her eyes and didn't like it. He shrugged, “Fuck it.” Remy roughly pulled Eve into his arms and bent his head toward her neck. Eve's heart was racing in panic, and she cried out when Remy's sharp fangs bit into her skin. Warmth and intense pleasure coursed through her body as Remy started to drink from her neck. As her blood left her body, so did the fear, and she stopped struggling, going limp in his arms. Dimly, she realized she could still hear the crowd at the football game, roaring as someone scored a touchdown. Remy sank to the ground with Eve, draining her blood and her life, savoring every last drop. As Eve's heart stuttered to a stop, Remy pulled away from her and then bit his own wrist. He held his dripping wrist to Eve's mouth and let his cold dark blood trickle past her lips. After one long minute of stillness, Eve's whole body shuddered and she swallowed convulsively, clutching at Remy's wrist. When Eve opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was Remy looking down at her with a mixture of hope and relief in his eyes. The second thing she saw was one of her fellow cheerleaders bleeding on the ground next to her. The scent of blood overwhelmed everything else, and Eve attacked the girl, drinking greedily from her wounds. After an eternity of bliss, drinking blood that burned like fire down the back of her throat, Eve came back to her senses. What she had just done finally penetrated her brain, and Eve dropped the lifeless body of her friend in horror. She leaped to her feet and tried to run again, but Remy was ready for her. He grabbed her and held her pinned to the ground. Some of the others around the bonfire laughed at the struggle, and Eve saw two more of her former friends lying on ground with lifeless, glassy eyes and horrible, ragged wounds on their bodies. Manny stood over the girls, licking blood off his fingers as he watched Remy holding Eve down on the ground. Remy looked Eve in the eyes, “Relax, baby. It's okay. You don't understand yet, but now we can be together forever.” Eve felt the panic leave her as Remy spoke, and stopped fighting to escape. She still didn't understand what was happening, but Eve followed him and the rest of the pack into the night. She didn't have much of a choice to do anything else and besides, she was still hungry. She spent the next several months in the Sabbat pack with Remy, learning about her new abilities as a Lasombra vampire and about the ancient war the Sabbat waged during the night. She learned how to steal what she might need, and how to use a knife and gun. Remy taught her a few secrets about the abyss, the source of the terrible darkness that the two of them seemed to command, but he only did it when the rest of the pack wasn't around. She didn't know what to think about the war efforts, but she grew more and more disgusted with existence in the Sabbat. The casual brutality that her pack exhibited towards the mortal population horrified her, and the fact that each time she participated in the vaulderie she had stronger feelings of loyalty for these assholes started to make her desperate for a way out. That out came in the form of a Nosferatu vampire she met by chance. Wyatt was looking for information and Eve didn't care so much about sharing it. Eventually she brokered a deal to set up her pack for destruction in exchange for sanctuary within the Camarilla. She couldn't stand the thought of Remy dying, so she made sure that he wasn't caught in the ambush, but to her disgust, she found that she was unable to let the pack priest, Moses, to be caught in the trap either. Eve made sure that both Remy and Moses escaped the destruction of the pack. After the rest of her pack died under the talons of the Nosferatu, Eve left with Wyatt and joined the New Orleans Camarilla. Evangeline found a mentor in the Nosferatu elder, Virginia, and learned of the traditions and how to behave in Kindred society from her. The story so far... When vampires started disappearing in the city, Virginia used her influence to include Eve in the coterie formed to find out what was happening. After the Regulators solved the mystery, they were tasked with confronting the growing Sabbat threat. Evangeline's earlier experience with the Sabbat proved to be valueable in helping the coterie destroy several packs. During this time, Evangeline kept up her contact with Remy, still head over heals in love with him, spending whatever time together they could without being caught by either sect, and knowing being caught could mean final death for them both. During the Sabbat seige, Evangeline lost contact with Remy and assumed the worst. She tracked him down using an abyssal ritual, and found out he was being punished and tortured by his pack. Evangeline panicked, assuming the pack had found out about their relationship, and planned a rescue attempt. During the beginning of the hurricane in 2010, Evangeline launched her attack, and almost succeeded. Instead, the pack took her prisoner and held her for 3 days before she was "rescued" by the Toreador Jeremy. (See Eve) In the year after the hurricane, Evangeline settled down in the city. She opened her dance club, The Factory, and was working on expanding her influence and gaining contacts. She was still in contact with Remy, despite the danger, and hoped to find a way to break the vinculum bonds so she could get him out of the Sabbat as well. During the battle of Devereaux, Remy tried to escape and take Eve away with him, but she fought against leaving her coterie behind. Remy left by himself, and still survives somewhere, although he hasn't been seen in New Orleans since that night. With the destruction of Dead Reckoning, both Evangeline and Remy are now free from all vinculum bonds except for the bond they hold with each other. Evangeline is heartbroken that he left her, but she left a message for him to explain her actions against the Sabbat, and she hopes that he will come back to her some night soon. In the meantime, Evangeline has opened a tattoo/piercing parlor in the Factory that caters to the damned. She has also gotten close to a Ravnos named Danior, who fought with the Regulators during the battle of Devereaux. In the aftermath of the battle, Evangeline sent her ghoul, Mike after the remenents of the ghouls belonging to Dead Reckoning in order to preserve her cover in New Orleans and to prevent her remaining family from coming in contact with any of her Sabbat doubles. The guilt from ordering those killings has stayed with Eve, and she started to remember her relationship with Dean, and missed having his protection. She's taken to wearing Dean's battered old jacket all the time now and seems rather attatched to it. Eve7.jpg Eve9.jpg Evangeline2.jpg Evehaven.jpg Evehaven2.jpg Evehaven1.jpg Category:Camarilla Category:Lasombra Category:Player Character Category:Regulators